Un poco tarde
by Crixus316
Summary: En la vida, es importante saber reconocer los errores, aún que hacerlo nos tome cierto tiempo.


Hago esto más como un desahogo personal, que como algo más

Disclaimer

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son parte del juego/novela gráfica "Corazón de melón"

Ahí estaba yo, de rodillas frente a la chica que desde siempre he considerado la mejor persona que pude haber encontrado, sin dudas, mucho mas de lo que merezco, sobre todo después de la actitud tan estúpida que tome en el último par de semanas, no tengo idea de que pueda estar pensando, al verme de esta forma tan patética y lamentablemente, intenté fingir, pretender que era otra persona, un tipo duro, alguien que no teme a nada y mucho menos necesita de nadie pero, no puedo seguir así, no sabiendo que esta máscara me ha llevado a lastimar, de una manera grave y tal vez irreversible, a la mujer que amo, y que sin importar mi actitud, se mantuvo firme y no se rindió al intentar ayudarme, aun que claro eso no significa que vaya a perdonarme así, sin más.

Las lágrimas irremediablemente caen por mis mejillas, no puedo evitar sentirme como la peor basura del mundo, tan solo de imaginar el hermoso rostro de Su, rompiendo en llanto por las palabras tan hirientes que le dije, no me atrevo a levantar la cabeza y ver su expresión después de desmoronarme frente a ella, y comienzo a analizar la situación.

Hace unos días Su me contó todo sobre el arresto de Armin, y sus intenciones por encontrar a sus padres biológicos, no esperaba que su hermano, fuese también el hermano que yo nunca tuve, la persona que me ayudo a salir adelante y a construirme un poco de seguridad y confianza en mi mismo,

Una vez que Evan llego a la ciudad, un gran cúmulo de emociones se apoderó de mí, me llenaba de alegría por fin verlo de nuevo, aún que claro, no podía mostrarme ante el como si nada, al principio, senti que debía comportarme a su altura, me sentía asustado de verme débil o inseguro ante el, después de todo fue el quién me enseñó a ser valiente, a ser fuerte, y no podía permitir que llegando aquí se topara con el mismo pequeño perdedor que rescato en la escuela militar.

Pasaron los días y yo no podía desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía para poder salir con Evan, después de todo, no estaba seguro de si se quedaría por mucho o por poco, así que hice todo lo posible para poder vernos y dar la vuelta, pasando un buen rato, por desgracia, nuestra pequeña forma de divertirnos, no fue del agrado de nadie a mi alrededor.

Alex y Armin estaban realmente molestos conmigo y con Evan y todo fue a peor cuando Sucrette se unió a ellos en sus reproches y sus intentos por hacer que Evan tomara distancia de todos, eso me molestó mucho, era mi amigo, mi casi hermano, y puse su compañía sobre todo lo demás, en la escuela me irritaba mucho escuchar a mis amigos decirme que Evan era una mala influencia para mí, comenze a apartarme del resto, estaba tan enfadado que llegaba tarde a clases y sin ánimo de escuchar mas reproches por parte de los profesores respondí desafiante a pesar de saber que eso me causaría problemas, no me importaba en ese momento, me ensimisme en el hecho de que cuestionaran mi amistad con la única persona que me ayudó a salir del infierno en el que estaba.

Y llegó esa fatídica noche en la que Sucrette y los gemelos fueron a buscarnos, una vez más, yo estaba segado por la ira, no me daba cuenta de hasta que punto mis amigos y mi novia se preocupaban por mi.

No estaba listo para abrir los ojos en ese momento, y la heri de la forma más cruel que pude haber hecho; me atreví a reprocharle su exceso de interés por los problemas de todo el mundo, de dramatizar todo al máximo y por último, le cuestioné si realmente estaba conmigo porque me quería o si todo fue mera lastima y compasión, le dije que si no me aceptaba de este modo, tal vez no debíamos seguir juntos, y sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta, me marche de ahí, dejandola sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, una vez más la rabia y la cólera se apoderaron de mi, intente desquitar mis frustraciones con las caras de los tipos del Moondance pero los de seguridad nos sacaron del lugar antes de poder ponerles las manos encima, volví a casa y un nudo en mi estómago se formó, abri los ojos como platos y senti una corriente helada de aire recorrer mi cuerpo

¿Qué he hecho?

Pase todo el fin de semana intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar, ¿de verdad le dije a la chica de mis sueños que ya no quería que estuviesemos juntos?

ese fue solo el primer paso para darme cuenta de lo mal que se puso todo a mi alrededor desde que Evan regreso a mi vida.

Mis insolencias me llevaron a pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenía en realizar actividades monotonas y aburridas, y mas aparte aún debia mantener a mis padres al margen de todo, teniendo que mentirles para esconder un poco la vergüenza de mis equivocaciones, a la mezcla debo agregar que Sucrette finalmente desistió sus intentos por hablar conmigo, pero...

Más que sentir que me estuviera dando mi espacio para reflexionar las cosas, me mataba el hecho de imaginar que ella estuviera dandose del todo por vencida conmigo y decidiera alejarse definitivamente de mi.

Esa idea me lleno de horror, perder a la chica mas dulce y tierna del mundo por comportarme como un completo imbecil, no; no podía permitir que eso pasará, si bien es cierto que el orgullo se convirtió en algo muy importante para mí, se que perder mi relación con Su solo por orgulloso es una estupidez.

Al cumplir mi castigo en la biblioteca, me olvidé por completo de la hora y al estar tan ocupado, no me di cuenta que el intendente salio y me dejó encerrado en el instituto, pero... para mí fortuna, no fui al único al que dejaron encerrado.

La encontré entre un montón de libros y apuntes, supongo que intentando prepararce para los últimos exámenes, la observé por unos minutos, deseando con todo el corazón poder estrecharla entre mis brazos otra vez, pero para eso, primero debia disculparme, reconocer mis errores y esperar a que ella, puiese perdonarme por todo lo que la he hecho pasar.

Al final la desperte de la mejor forma que pude y la ayude a salir del instituto saltando el muro de la entrada.

-¿Seguro de que puedes saltar esto?

-por supuesto, no esta tan alto.

primero ayude a Su, a colocarse sobre mis hombros para posteriormente lanzarla con fuerza hacia arriba, de esta forma logro aterrizar en el el borde del muro para después saltar sobre los arbustos del otro lado.

Una vez que ella había pasado el muro, era mi turno, tome todo el impulso que pude y salte para colocar mis manos al borde del muro, una vez sujetado de ahí, use la fuerza de mis brazos para subir y saltar al lado dondd Sucrette me esperaba.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería, pero no podia dejarla llegar a su casa sin antes decirle todo lo que no pude decir antes por la irá que me cegaba.

Por desgracia Evan nos interrumpió, estaba cubierto de sangre, con heridas por todos lados y marcas de golpes en la cara, sin dudarlo llame a una ambulancia para llevarlo de emergencia al hospital, con este pequeño inconveniente no puede terminar mi charla con Sucrette pero no iba a darme por vencido.

A la mañana siguiente, llame a Su para vernos después del almuerzo, sorprendentemente ella accedió.

Al escuchar su voz senti como mi corazón se aceleraba un poco, nunca podría dejar de amarla, por muy molesto que pueda estar con el resto del mundo.

Al verla llegar a la habitación de Evan senti otra vez que mi corazón se saltó un latido, dejamos descansar a Evan mientras nos dirigimos a la cafetería; fue ahí donde no puede soportarlo más, le conte todo, desde el tormento que fue la escuela militar i como Evan me ayudo a construirme el carácter para que nunca nadie me volviera a pisotear, sin embargo, luego de todos los problemas y discusiones me di cuenta que el hacerme respetar no significa tener que herir a las personas que te estiman y se preocupan por ti, no pude contener el llanto, y mucho menos frente a ella, después de todo, es con ella con la única persona con la que me siento dispuesto a mostrarme tan vulnerable, intente abrazarla, pero ella no me correspondió, supongo que es normal, luego de todo lo que hice no pude hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Volvimos con Evan y su doctor nos informó que podía irse al día siguiente por la mañana, aprobeche la situación para invitar a Sucrette por un cafe después de que le dieran el alta a Evan y asi también poder disculparme con Alex y Armin, pues ellos también fueron víctimas de mi mal comportamiento al tener que ir a asegurarse de que no me metiera en mas lios esa noche en el Moondance, Su accedió y quedamos de vernos en la cafetería junto al instituto al día siguiente.

Cuando Evan y yo llegamos Sucrette y los chicos ya estaban ahí, primero El hermano mayor de los gemelos se disculpo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pues no quería dejar esa impresión de busca pleitos en sus hermanos, a su vez yo también me disculpé por haber sido un completo idiota los últimos días, Evan nos dijo que tal vez lo mejor era alejarse por un tiempo mientras analizaba mejor las cosas, pues quería ser un verdadero ejemplo, tanto como para sus hermanos como para mi, lo cual me pareció un poco triste pero a la vez necesario, es cierto que tal vez sea necesario usar la violencia en determinadas circunstancias pero ser violento todo el tiempo no te sirve de nada fuera de la escuela militar.

Antes de irse mi mejor amigo se despidió de mi, recordandome lo afortunado que soy al tener amigos como los que tengo y a una chica que se preocupa tanto por mi, estreche su mano y le dije que el también era afortunado pues ahora tenia a sus hermanos y que debía esforzarse para poder ser realmente un ejemplo a seguir para ellos.

Luego de eso, le pedi a Sucrette que diéramos un paseo por el parque, y sin pensarlo me dijo que le encantaría, llegando a nuestro lugar de siempre, no logré mantenerme en pie, y una vez mas le pedí perdon entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Eres mucho más de lo que un tonto como yo merece, y entiendo si ya no quieres saber más de mi, porque lo arruine, he sido el peor novio del mundo y solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo lamento.

Para mi sorpresa, Su se agachó hasta poder tomar mi rostro con ambas manos, la vi a los ojos y en ellos logre sentir ese calor que siempre supo despertar en mi, me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza, después se acercó a mi oido y me dijo

-no haz arruinado nada...

la vi con cierta incredulidad, ¿hablaba en serio?

-has pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, has sufrido mucho, interpretabas un papel que has tenido que aprender a usar para que te respeten, pero ya no necesitas fingir mas, puedes ser tu mismo

Una vez más me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy

-el chico dulce y tierno del que me enamoré...

Nos fundimos en un beso, uno como nunca habíamos tenido antes, pude sentir como todo el caos dentro de mi, poco a poco se disipaba, la tormenta iba dando paso a la calma y yo añado una razón más para amarla con todo mi ser, pues aún que me comporte de la forma más estúpida, ella nunca bajo los brazos y siempre estuvo ahí para mi, por fortuna pude abrir los ojos, reconocer mis errores y compensar un poco los daños, aun que lo haya hecho tal vez, un poco tarde.


End file.
